


Perfect Birthday

by Ian012



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 3p, M/M, 白快 - Freeform, 白马探生日快乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian012/pseuds/Ian012
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 11





	Perfect Birthday

>>>  
东京时间8月28日23时58分43秒，晴朗有风的夜晚，夏日尚未结束的闷热日子里，温度最为宜人的时光。宜夜间飞行，宜窗台降落，宜惊宜喜。

时针转至0点整，从窗口正对着的一轮小小的圆月上，无声地降下一抹白色，鞋底踏在窗台上没有声音，背后的披风落下，有轻微的风声。西装领结三件套，标志性的单片眼镜，其上垂下一枚四叶草图样的吊坠，还有白色高礼帽，这是即将被闯入的民宅的主人的老朋友了。怪盗基德。

这位惯犯凭空捏出一根细细铁丝，轻轻敲了敲玻璃以示礼貌，随后发现民宅主人压根没有锁窗，于是转转眼珠子，耸耸肩，哗啦一声推开窗户。

“生日快乐，白马侦——”

“——探。”

“。”

基德愣在原地，一阵穿堂风呼地刮过。

“谢谢?KID。”白马颔首，露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，“不过，现在是不是先拉上窗帘？”

基德扑克脸地点头，转身，跳回窗台，披风咔一声撑起一个大三角，但由于白马侧坐在床上，还是看到了他耳尖近乎透明：扑克脸是此人赖以生存的绝活之一，能烧到这种程度，比起害羞更像是气的，两手不插兜，体态介乎优雅神秘的国际大盗和跳水运动员预备备之间。

“黑羽君，”白马活动了两下手腕，温和的声音随着一串叮铃哐啷的碎响，落进窗口基德的耳朵里，“我想你得解释——或者解决一下。”

基德条件反射地回头，眼神对上床上的另一个黑羽快斗，对方同样脸上血喷，心里发恨，高中生谈恋爱都一个样，傻了吧唧的，他甚至不再爱和白马玩“叫错身份就得不到回应”的情趣。白马耸耸肩，看起来如果不是被拷着，肯定会有英国佬摊手。

情况，大概就是这么个情况：

大危机！前来给宿敌、共犯、朋友、恋人的白马探送生日惊喜的基德大人，开窗目击到的竟然是——

>>>  
白马扬扬下巴，“二位，能先放开我吗？”

基德沉默地抚过白马的手腕，手铐应声而落，他观察了一下白马的状况，腕部并没有留下痕迹，且那内部垫了软垫的手铐款式相当眼熟。他沉痛地别过脸。

“黑羽君看起来并不意外，”白马笑起来，心情非常好的样子，转了下眼睛，望向将他铐起来的始作俑者。

始作俑者前一秒还处于没穿裤子的状态，此时顶着一头毛茸茸的乱发，衬衫也没扣好，手脚并用从白马的床上跳了下来，类似炸毛的猫。

对于小同学脸皮薄这件事，白马的认知足够充分，因此重新把目光转向了KID，真诚地赞美道，“蝴蝶结很适合你，KID。”

“……”快斗憋不住了，“不要这么一脸平静吧？”

“有吗？”白马摸摸下巴，“我以为我的开心表露的很明显，黑羽君如此大费周章地庆祝我的生日什么的。”

“你倒是一点也不怀疑。”基德眯着眼睛，弯腰凑近白马，“如果我不是来庆祝你的生日呢？侦探。”

白马看着基德放大的脸，这个距离单片镜也很难遮挡住什么了，他抬起手扣住了基德的头发，触感和他所熟悉的、并未做伪装的黑羽快斗一模一样，毛茸茸的；基德的动作一瞬间滞住，但预想中的亲吻并未来临。“我是不会认错人的，”白马蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“绝对不会。”

“不过这样真的没问题吗？”白马看了看黑羽，再看看基德，“虽然黑羽君总是能够带给我惊喜，但是出现两个‘黑羽君’，即便用魔术来解释也太——是否该归于魔法的范畴吧？Magic kaitou san？”

“喂喂，你也太不唯物了吧，蹩脚侦探。”快斗叹为观止。

“嗯，毕竟近墨者黑呢，”白马声调上扬，然后赶在小同学再次炸毛前补充道，“来自你忠诚的共犯。”

白马下床，拉开衣柜，做出一副要出门的架势：“不管怎样，得先找出解决的办法，你...们觉得呢？黑羽君。”

“不行！！”黑羽和基德同时中气十足地出声，一左一右上前，将白马重新摁倒回床上。

白马：“......”

他惊奇地看着两个黑羽快斗红扑扑的脸和闪亮亮的眼睛，这个表情意味着期待已久，跃跃欲试，夹杂着17岁——尽管黑羽的生日已经过去，他还是爱这么称呼——少年特有的红晕，不禁噗嗤笑出了声，肩膀抖动。此人笑得非常投入，因此房间里两个黑羽快斗更加尴尬一百倍，一左一右摁着白马胳膊的手都松开了。

白马好容易才停下，手指揩了下眼角，用非常、非常真诚地口吻说：“黑羽君真的好可爱，为了庆祝我的生日做到这种地步，究竟是怎么想的呢？”

基德：“蹩脚侦探只要好好欣赏表演就可以了！”

快斗：“对基德大人来说世上没有不可能的事！”

白马又要笑出声，伸手掩了掩嘴巴，眼睛弯弯：“KID的话应该对扑克脸要更熟练些吧，比如这样——”他压低声线，“今夜就请侦探先生欣赏为你准备的，独一无二的魔术。”这语气还原了至少八成的营业模式的基德声线，剩下的两分是不打算掩饰的促狭。

他的意思再明显不过，而基德也脸红了。

“——所以，黑羽君，一开始是打算给我什么样的生日惊喜呢？”白马微笑，“都把我拷起来了。”

快斗的脸更红了。

白马唔了一声，伸出手，拇指和食指捏住KID脖子上戴着的，蓝色蝴蝶结垂下的那部分，温柔地摩挲着。真的很适合KID，蝴蝶结正中是张音有一圈金色麦穗的白色标签，写着KID 1412。“真的是很精致的礼物，黑羽君，我很开心。”室内光线昏暗，但早已习惯夜行的黑羽仍旧清楚地看见了白马的眉眼，暗红的眼瞳像夜空不那么亮的星星，始终如一的温柔越过夜色，辗转落入黑羽的眼睛。

基德的呼吸顿了一瞬，白手套将礼帽往下拉了拉，遮住脸，“笨，笨蛋，”他一如既往地答非所问，“总而言之——虽然没有预告函，但是KID大人看上的宝石，无论如何都会弄到手的！”

“嗯，”白马露出若有所思的神情，“原来是宝石吗？我以为会更夸张一点，毕竟已经把我拷在...”

>>>  
“嘶，黑羽君...等...”白马左眼抽跳了一下，手心悬在快斗毛茸茸的头发上方，不知是想捏住他的后颈摁深一点还是推开。

快斗仰起脸，给了个挑衅的神情，吐了吐舌头。

白马有些哭笑不得：“这就是黑羽君安排好的吗？我是说，该不会你制定了什么，白马探生日作战计划之类的。”

两个黑羽同时被踩到了尾巴一样，快斗将他含得更深了一些，基德则凑过来，用营业声线稍稍责备了一句：“专心一点，白马侦探。”

白马忍住了耸肩的动作，扬起下巴去回应来自基德的吻，唇瓣触感柔软，是他所熟悉的。这倒有点新奇，黑羽君不常主动吻他，直接捧住他的脸凑上来啃一口就跑更多些。但他同样知道，黑羽为了扮演偷心大盗，免不了在家里练习给樱桃梗打结以便日后装逼。

快斗似乎有些不满白马和基德吻得投入，舌尖从顶端缓缓舔过柱身，白马头皮一阵发麻，控制不住又涨大了一些，快斗皱皱眉，眼眶被生理性地逼红了一圈，但坚持要做完整，往喉咙深处吞咽的同时轻轻吸嘬，湿热又软糯的感觉太过明显，白马确定黑羽做的有些过，他做了两次深呼吸，有些艰难地开口，“黑羽君，不用...”

快斗却像得到了鼓励一样，深喉地更加细致，他似乎找到了什么开关，将白马的东西吃得啧啧出水声，侦探的手终于克制不住，抚上对方毛茸茸的脑袋，轻轻施了些力，复又松开，出了一层薄汗。

“有什么关系，”基德似乎也很满意，一副志在必得的模样，“作战的一环。”

白马惊奇又好笑，但被口得舒服过头，没能完美管理表情，显得有些滑稽。快斗潮红着脸颊，明显感到白马在他口中跳动了一下。

“黑羽君，够了，不用...”白马喘了一下，满脸忍耐。

尽管这个姿势看不见快斗的表情，但白马确信他挑了挑眉，露出小虎牙，孩子气的恶作剧表情，一阵淹没思绪的快感猝不及防从下腹传来，白马闷哼一声。快斗直起腰，捂着嘴小小地呛咳了几声，白马确信他咽下去了，左手去抽床头的纸巾，右手轻轻捏起快斗的下巴，拇指摩挲着他的脸蛋，“Are you OK？Kaito.”他们还没做到过这一步，白马更未想过让黑羽做到这一步，高潮的快感过后，一些甜蜜而酸涩的复杂情感涌上来，他迟疑着，手掌从略微汗湿的头发滑到脊背上，安抚性地轻拍了几下。

快斗的眼睛很亮，蓝盈盈的，未干的泪水被盛在里面，像闪光的霜尘，嘴角抿起，一副期待夸奖的样子。

“谢谢，谢谢，黑羽君，我很开心。”白马将他揉进怀里，“真的很开心。”

快斗满意地哼哼两声，在他颈边蹭了两下，像窝到主人怀里的小动物，白马的声音复又响起：“原来黑羽君的作战计划是这个。”

“别小看黑羽大人。”快斗和基德同时说道。

“怎么会。”白马眨眨眼睛，唇边的笑意完全隐藏不住，“真是辛苦黑羽君了，不过我的话，只要黑羽君来给我庆生就会很开心...”

“嘘，白马侦探，”基德伸出食指，抵住了白马的嘴唇，“这种程度就惊叹可太早了。”

白马顺从地不再说话，温柔地注视着基德的蓝眼睛。对方一百年如一日深谙“只要我足够投入尴尬得就是对方”的道理，让黑羽败下阵来。

“怎么？礼物不应该亲手拆开吗？”基德凑得更近了些。

“当然，那这个也可以拿下来吗？”白马拿指尖碰了碰他的单片眼镜边框，四叶草吊坠在二人的呼吸间轻轻晃动。

“你想的话，当然可以。”基德认真地回答道。

“黑羽君真是个很温柔的人，”白马亲了亲他的唇角，动手拆开基德脖子上的蝴蝶结，动作温柔细致，缓缓拉开丝带，黑羽早就习惯他英伦公子哥做派，拿纸巾揩嘴角也优雅用食指顶住，眯着眼睛感到受用。快斗似乎有些累，从白马的身上滑下来一点，眼睛眨巴眨巴，眼角也有些发红，心里腹诽白马自带的这什么安定气场，卧室的床还这么大，怎么能让人不困。他干脆翻了个身，松松地圈住了白马的腰，侧着身子闭上了眼睛。

蝴蝶结松松的落在了白马指尖，像某种联系的证明，风筝的另一端，候鸟的归巢。

白马转过身，轻轻揉了揉快斗的头发，对方呼吸均匀，似乎真的睡着了。基德弯弯眼睛，毫不客气地坐在了白马的腿上，“大侦探，请招待吧~”

>>>  
白马搂住基德的腰，明显感到基德紧绷了一瞬，遂抬起头，用询问的眼神看向他的KID。

“少，少磨蹭...!”

白马弯弯唇角，手掌向下滑了几寸，基德的脸腾地红了。但白马并未做第二次询问——好在他没有，否则黑羽不确定自己会不会绷不住当场逃窜。

白马的手探了进去，意外又不意外地直接接触到了皮肤，忍不住眉毛一跳。基德满意地露出小虎牙，显然很满意寿星兼观众的反应，表情是呼之欲出的“怎样——？蹩脚侦探。”

白马仰头吻了他的唇瓣，手指试着往更里面探，基德看起来很有些紧张，白马注视着他，似乎很了然了，食指轻而易举地顶入了已经柔软的内里，碰到了一个还在嗡嗡震颤的硬物，基德抓着白马肩膀的手收紧了一瞬，又很快放松，努力挤出一个大胆不敌的笑，脑门上却有一滴汗。

这确实是黑羽君的习惯，力求事事万全。白马若有所思地点点头，猝不及防地将跳蛋往里推了一些，基德惊喘一声，整个人一塌，下巴搁到了白马的肩膀上，形成紧紧拥抱的姿势。白马满意地咬着他的耳垂，慢慢舔过黑羽的颈侧，能感受到脉搏的跳动，这一瞬间，很奇妙地，他有种咬住猎物喉管的感觉。黑羽细不可闻地发出了颤抖的气音，白马仍然在拿自己放进去的小道具温柔地玩弄他的内里，虽然震动的幅度很小（他自己调的，并在此刻发誓这辈子都不会把遥控器交到白马手上），但滚动震颤的硬物紧紧贴着肠壁碾磨的感觉实在有些，有些......他的脚趾蜷起又松开，西装裤的前端被撑起了一个鼓包，开始哆哆嗦嗦渗出前液，无论是前面还是后面都已经湿黏一片。

太糟糕了。扑克脸根本挂不住，黑羽从喉咙里呜咽两声，感到白马又填进了一根手指，里面被塞的更满了一些，腰部越发僵硬。白马安抚性地吻了黑羽已经开始有湿痕的漂亮羽睫，夹住小玩具将它拖了出来。黑羽的身体剧烈一跳，随后瘫软，两只胳膊无意识地紧紧环住白马，眼前有些发白，那颗玩具狠狠压着敏感点碾了过去，离顶点还差一点，就一点...他情不自禁地磨蹭着白马的小腹，满脸潮红。

白马轻笑，一手搂着黑羽，另一只手将那颗牵出藕断丝连水线的玩具随意扔了，转而握住黑羽的前端安慰起来，黑羽舒服的两眼迷茫，几秒后才想起来什么，挣扎着开口：“不，不行...”

白马的拇指轻轻扫过他的铃口，黑羽又是一阵颤栗，“不行...生日...”他毫无气势又固执地说道。

“Lady first.”白马温柔又坚定地吻了他，包裹住黑羽的前端细致地套弄，黑羽半张着嘴，感受到自己一下一下在白马的手心里跳动，一边受用一边绝望。什么lady啊...他恨不得咬白马一口，却只能呜咽着伏在白马的胸口高潮了。

黑羽终于从酥麻的快感中缓过劲来，拽着白马的睡衣领子就啃了上去，白马则扣住了他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。黑羽终于明白过来，今夜被打乱思考的是自己，送上门来的礼物失去了主导权，只能被细致地拆开，温柔地吞吃入腹。

>>>  
一吻结束，黑羽率先推开白马，粗喘着抹了一把脸，白马的嘴唇被咬出了一点血色，却仍旧波澜不惊地微笑着，眼睛出奇的亮。 白西装被弄脏了，KID工作服又得报废一套，黑羽腹诽，撑起身子去够纸巾，细白的手指微微发颤。

白马感到自己的睡衣被攥紧了，心想大约是快斗醒了，毕竟他和基德闹的动静可不小。

“还想睡？”白马侧过身子，伸手想哄个猫，后半句却卡在了喉咙里。

快斗脸色潮红，蓝眼睛上蒙了一层雾气 ，从上而下的角度看，完全是扯着衣服讨抱的猫。

“...难受？”白马愣了一下，伸手要探他的额头。

快斗愤怒地张了张嘴，咳嗽声却率先冲出，看来刚才那下给他喉咙戳的不轻，白马手忙脚乱地给他拍完背，下床接了杯水。他的小同学今天也一如既往地伤敌一千自损八百，在给自己制造惊喜方面更加不遗余力。这也算是爱的证明吧，白马心情愉快地微笑，效果堪称恐怖。搁甲子园的服部平次看见，必定拎着江户川小朋友倒退三尺。

快斗喝完水，显然好了很多，但面上潮红仍旧不退，白马看着他软乎乎的脸蛋，在床单上蹭的更加乱茸茸的头发，低头捧着水杯的姿势，又忍不住要撸猫，手掌贴上光洁的后颈，摸到的温度完全异常。

“干，干什么，”快斗警惕地抬头。

白马惊奇地眨了眨眼睛，把手伸进快斗宽松的衣服下摆，小同学比基德直白一些，之前还把他拷在床头红着张大脸发出雷言雷语（“白马侦探的童贞就由我收下了——”），然当下这般简单的触碰，小腹立刻敏感地跳了一下。

快斗呼吸一滞，差点没拿稳杯子。

电光火石之间，白马福至心灵地明白了什么，“毕竟是同一个人呢？Kaito.”他拿过空杯子放到床头柜上推远了些，然后摁倒了浑身发软发烫的快斗，“很难受吗？”

快斗咬着唇，两只蓝眼睛写着难以置信，“我也...不知道，白马，里面好热...”

白马叹了口气，虽然从基德刚进来的反应看，显然黑羽君也不太明白为什么会有两个黑羽君。但现在，果然要先解决的是...

手指甫一填进甬道，快斗立刻难耐地喘息出声，里面又烫又软，刚才的猜想被证实了，“辛苦黑羽君，”白马低头在他的耳侧处落下细密的吻，“忍了很久吗？”他顺着刚刚的记忆摁着快斗的敏感点。快斗颤抖地更加厉害，下意识点点头又摇摇头。

白马干脆含住了他的嘴唇，快斗的确是已经敏感的不行了，被莫名其妙的前戏折磨了太久，甬道一下又一下地软软夹着白马的手指，白马干脆抽回来又顶进去，指腹顺着刚才的记忆碾过一处微微的凸起，快斗立刻连腿心都是颤的，脚趾无力地磨蹭着床单，最后缓缓缠上了白马的腰。

这个姿势乖巧又淫靡，快斗一副信任又渴求的表情。白马进去的很容易，快斗却仍旧难耐地倒吸气，似乎难以置信那么大的东西就直接进到了身体里，他酸软的内里被撑得满满的，过分敏感的神经几乎能感受到脉络，前面挺起，小腹上黏糊糊地蹭了几丝淫水。

白马牵起他细长白皙的手指落下虔诚的亲吻，在快斗骤然拔高的喘息声中往里顶弄，快斗从来没想到过这种感觉，酸软发胀的感觉从被撑得满满的后穴一路流至小腹，不是流水般缓慢的淌，是乱窜的电流一般，在大脑里炸开了烟花，眼前一阵阵黑甜的色彩，宛如荒诞的梦境。

他开始本能地扭动身子想躲，但怎么可能逃得掉呢？是他自己过来要送给白马探惊喜和礼物，让亲爱的亲爱的蹩脚侦探开心——所以现在他整个人被锁在了白马身下，被撞得不断发出哽咽和粗喘，舒爽的泪水从眼角流下，又软又热的甬道还更加抽搐着绞紧了白马，甚至一边收紧一边泌出更多液体，清亮的水声回荡在白马的卧室里，格外明显。

快斗难耐地攥紧了床单，被白马捉住，分开，感到白马的每一根手指都深深插在自己指缝里，他哭喘一声，感觉自己什么地方都被填满了占有了，细细地痉挛起来，前面也硬的发痛。

“谢谢，黑羽君，”白马的声音贴着他的耳朵，清晰地震颤着，越过了淹没头顶的潮水，将他温柔地托回了天空，“我很开心，真的很开心。”

快斗用力闭了闭眼睛，扬起漂亮的脖子，一颗安心的泪水落了下来，呜咽着达到了顶点。白马在他的额头落下亲吻，舔去他脸上的泪水。

“还好吗？”

“...啊你好烦。”快斗捂住脸，耳尖红透。看白马的样子，作战计划应该是大成功了才对，可是为什么会觉得自己输了……

“荣幸之至。”白马一秒都不卡，接受了来自恋人不坦率的夸奖。

>>>  
即便得到了允许，白马也并未摘去基德脸上的单片镜，他早已对揭露怪盗的身份一事不再执着，因为已经问到了“为什么”，又或者今天是个特殊的日子，寿星有特权使坏，他或许在等黑羽自己摘下。

隔着单片镜的亲吻隔绝了些许热意，动作却更急躁，看来猫的领地意识很强的传言，也许确有其事吧。

白马掐着黑羽的腰，黑羽坐在他身上，小口小口地吸气，感到自己整个人被钝刀一寸一寸劈开了，这个姿势可以进得极深，可是他已经快受不住了，咬着嘴唇不住颤抖，里面几乎麻了，痴痴地绞着，他腰也泛酸，前面也难受，生怕被肏到了底就会射出来。白马还在鼓励性地抚摸他的脸颊，就着黏黏糊糊地吻他。

最后终于撑不住了，他整个人的体重全撑在了白马身上，那一下刺激太过强烈，几乎是疼的，他哭叫一声，一边丢脸一边庆幸好歹没有轻易被插射出来，可是那一下过后的快感也绵密聚拢地缠了上来，白马掐着他的腰，把他狠狠钉在了自己的阴茎上，自下而上操他。这个姿势太深了，深到他自己都不知道进到了哪里，黑羽两眼完全失去了焦距，一只手无意识地撑着白马让自己不倒下去，另一只手缓缓地贴上了自己的小腹，似乎害怕会被捅坏掉。

白马被他的动作刺激的眼睛也发红，更加用力地抽送起来，每一下都结结实实顶到那处，黑羽伏在他肩头不停颤抖，四叶草坠子一晃一晃，白马似乎被戳中了什么，咬住那根摇晃的细线，轻轻一扯，单片镜就掉了下来。红棕的瞳孔和蓄满泪水的蓝眼睛猝不及防对上，“呜...！”黑羽一下子把他咬的死紧，又热又黏还在不断抽搐，白马头皮一阵发麻，黑羽一下子绷紧了，整张脸都埋在他肩头，不规律地哽咽粗喘，好一会儿才反应过来自己是被体内精液冲刷的感觉刺激地无法自控地边高潮边流泪了。

白马把他圈在怀里，温柔地哄着，他知道他的猫从来只会亮爪子，并不会真的挠人，夜晚还有很长，两只同样娇气又爱闹的猫咪大概会折腾上很久——这可真是算得上一份大礼了。

“你是我收到过最好的礼物了，黑羽君。”白马笑着仰头，蹭了蹭凑过来讨抱的快斗。

_____________  
8月28日 晴

今天问了红子那家伙，“白马是更喜欢基德吗？”结果被回了“黑羽君是拿自己做参照物来对比的吗？”，真是个难搞的女人...还被在后面远远地喊了，如果这么在意的话，就都拿到白马君面前对比一下，让伟大的红魔法的传人红子大人来助你一臂之力吧——

果然不该问她的吧！

但毕竟是重要的18岁生日，白马那家伙会更喜欢哪种呢？KID？情趣手铐？啊我为什么要这么费心给假洋鬼子的生日准备礼物——应该叫“夺走白马侦探（划掉）假洋鬼子的童贞大作战”才对！

____________  
8月29日 晴转多云 

宜夜间飞行，宜窗台降落，宜惊宜喜；忌招惹魔女后夜行。

———————  
8月29日 晴转多云

Perfect birthday，辛苦黑羽君了。

End.


End file.
